


The Original

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, general danvers, lexstra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originals are always priceless</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Original

She reaches out and gently twirls a strand of white hair around her fingers, “This is the original.”

“How can you be sure?”

She smiles, “I’ve been mesmerized by the same strand of hair for nearly fifty years, Astra, I’m sure.”

Astra takes the other woman’s hand in her own, her smooth skin contrasting to the wrinkly hand held in her own, “Of course you are, Alexandra.”

Smiling Alex tucks the strand of hair behind Astra’s ear, “You’re still as beautiful as the day we met.”

“So are you, my love.”

“I’ve gotten old, Astra, old and full of wrinkles.” A hacking cough takes over Alex. Astra hands Alex a glass of water, tears in her eyes, “None of that.”

“I’m scared,” Astra whispers. “Every day for fifty years, brave one, you’ve always been there. What do I do without you?”

“You’ll never be without me, Astra, I’m always with you.” Alex brushes away Astra’s tears, “You have to be strong, you silly Kryptonian, the kids and grandkids are gonna need you. Lexie is going to need you, help make sure she lives up to the name Alexandra Danvers.”

“Lexie wants to be just like her Great-Gram, she’s going to be amazing.” She smirks, “Just like the original.”

Alex smiles, closes her eyes, “I’m going to take a nap. Wake me when the kids get here.”

“Of course, my love.”

Astra starts to move away but Alex pulls her closer, “Hold me?”

“Always,” Astra promises, wrapping her wife in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexstra: Things you said when we were 70.


End file.
